


[F4M] Say My Name 1 & 2 [two scripts] [F Switch tries being in control] [Blowjob] [Rimming] [L-Bomb] [Pick a name, any name]

by lilyphoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix





	1. Chapter 1

It would happen one of those days. The days that no one talks about. When we're both raw, tired but beautifully sated, my head on your chest as we lay stretched out on the bed. I'm covered all over with the marks of your strength - the marks like ribbons on my arms and wrists, my ankles. The blooming bruises all over my skin. You'd have taken me again and again and again, so many times until you're spent but you know I'll never get enough of you. No matter how many times you empty your cock onto me, into me, it can never be enough.

You can feel my head on your chest, my body pressed into your side, breath ghosting over your skin. The soft palm of my hand resting on your chest, my leg hooked up onto your thigh. 

You would tell me what a good, good girl I've been. And I thank you. I remind you that I always want to be a good girl for you. But today, I want to be more than just a good girl.

I trace little circles across the skin of your chest and lean up to press my lips to your neck. Soft, lingering, butterfly kisses. You'd be so blissed out, so spent you could barely feel it at first. Every time you stir, I'd trace my fingers lower and lower. Your body would respond - it already knows the rules. The same ones you make me keep - fuss and I stop, relax and I continue. 

I trail my lips lower, soft, gentle warmth against your collarbones, your chest. My fingers trailing lower, lower, lower, across the skin of your stomach. You chuckle - the warmth in your tone evident when you comment on what an insatiable slut I am. I smile and let you keep your satisfaction, return that warmth with kisses down across your ribs. I part from you, only for a moment before straddling your hips, warm heat hovering over your hardening length.

You'd stop me, hand fisting in my hair and I'd grin and look into your eyes, those pools that go on forever and tell you to trust me. 

There's a beauty in submission, an incredible rush in the feeling of letting go. Letting you bind my limbs, restrict my speech and control that moment of bliss. Letting someone else take charge of my touch, my sight, my taste, my hearing. But there's something that so many often forget - submitting is nothing but voluntarily relinquishing control. I'm letting you tell me when, letting you have that gasp, that moan, sigh. But only because I am allowing you that control over me. Because I choose to let you have it.

But you're far too used to being in control and now the thought of it slipping from your grasp is dangerous. I understand, so I allow you the hand in my hair as I tell you again to trust me. I am yours. And I could never do anything to hurt you. But I want to make you feel good. Let you feel the same pleasure that you give to me. I love you.

I can see it, the resolve weakening in your eyes. You may not be content to let me take over completely, but you're willing to play my game - for now. I let you keep that hand in my hair, cupping the back of my head as I slide down your body, pressing wet, open mouth kisses to each of your nipples and down to your stomach, licking a warm, wet circle round your navel. Every time you tense, I stop, just press my lips to your skin and whisper for you to trust me before starting up again until you relax completely into me. I kiss you, lick you, treasure you, pleasure you until I can feel you start to melt into me. The hand in my hair relaxes, and I know I have you.

When I reach your cock, I'd stop. Lick my lips and look up into your eyes. Press my lips against the head ever so lightly and slip just the tip of you into my mouth. Swirl my tongue on you and suck just so very softly. I'd tighten my finger and a thumb in a ring around you, slide them down along your shaft and follow them with my lips. Take you deep, deeper into my hot, wet mouth. Oh the feel of you hitting the back of my throat, your weight on my tongue.

The moment you were all the way in, I'd slide you back out, slow and steady. You've made me very good at this and I know every last one of your favorite things by heart, just as much as you know mine. I'd slide up and down, not to fast and not too slow. I've learned your favorite pace my now and I give it to you - the reward for letting me have my fun. I pause to kiss around the base of your cock and slide my hands under your thighs to lift them over my shoulders - the same way you do when our positions are switched. By now you're so far gone, you'd barely resist and I'd remind you - trust me.

I'd kiss up your thighs, up along the seam where they meet your groin and lick and suck up to the head of your cock again. Suck on the underside, just under the head. I press my tongue against your shaft and trace the vein running up to your head. Kiss, lick, run my teeth along it. Every bit but the head. And when you're hard, so very hard, so much that you want it, you need it, you need to come for me. I'd stop, wrap my hands around your shaft and start to jerk you off, slow at first but fast,faster, harder. Moaning about how good it feels, how thick, hot, hard you are. How much I love your cock. Faster, faster, firmer, I know you like it firmer and 

when you're right on the edge, I'd back off. Look up into your eyes and tell you to say my name. I'll save you the dignity of begging but you won't come without saying my name - Say. My. Name.

When you do, I'd sink down onto you, take you deep all the way. Deeper, deeper into my hot, wet, mouth. Suck on you hard, jerk you off fast, my tongue pressed against your slit. Deeper, more, more, give me more. You know you need it, don't you. You need to come for me. Come hard, fast, right into my hot, wet mouth. Come for me, come for me, come for me. 

It's one step, just one little step but now you're that much closer to being mine as much as I am yours.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happens, it's unexpected for us both. But that's what these things are, these intangible, deep things. There had been signs - a kiss to my neck, lingering and passionate, the smile in your voice when I speak just that little bit out of turn, testing the waters with my teasing. But the most telling one? When you say my name. It all eventually comes to a head one evening - both of us 

Our coupling is as passionate as ever - hot, flushed flesh, my hands bound behind my back. The slap of skin on skin as you pound into me, my moans muffled by the mattress until you tangle your fingers in my hair and pull, curving my back up so you can growl your satisfaction in my ear. You still against me and (whimper) hush me with a hand around my throat. 

You pull me against you and thrust slowly - each thrust punctuated with a slap to my tits and I clench so tightly around you with each one. You whisper in my ear for me to beg - to tell you what I want and I-

Please, *please*, fuck me, please. Hard, deep, I need you.

And it's a testament to how worked up you are that I don't even finish. You slam into me over and over and over again, one hand wrapped tight around my throat, another roughly palming a breast. It's a mad dash for the finish - a rough tumble down into the depths of desire when we finally come, a moan slipping past my lips as I clench tight around you. But yours, oh yours is delectable. The hot gush inside me, the deep thrust of your hips but most of all - the way you gasp my name when you come. 

You slip out of me and we lay together for a while, basking in the afterglow but neither of us anywhere near done for the evening. I press soft kisses to your arm where it's resting against the mattress near my head. I lick, I suck and when you least expect it - I bite. Not too hard, just enough to let you feel my teeth in your flesh. You turn to look down at me and I answer the questioning look in your eyes with one of reassurance as I press another kiss to the reddening skin.

I trail my lips across your arm and onto your chest, your stomach until I'm straddled over your thighs. My hands still bound behind my back, I lean down to the hand resting on your chest and suck one finger into my mouth. If our past experiences are anything to go by, I know you won't let me go quite so easily. I suck it in slowly past my lips, my tongue flicking softly over the tip and I feel your eyes on me, following every movement of my lips, my tongue.

I feel your stiff length against me and I slide down your hips, pulling your finger with me in my teeth, meeting your eyes. I smile as I bring your hand to your hard shaft. You play along, angling it upwards into my mouth. I suck you deep into my mouth, my tongue laving the underside, still covered in the taste of our shared release. 

Your hand tangles in my hair and you pull me in closer, deeper. The feeling of you hitting the back of my throat sends a shiver down my spine. I *love* the feeling of your cock inside me. But there's something else I want today.

I make a questioning sound and your grip loosens in my hair. I slowly suck my way up your shaft until you've left my mouth. I lick along your fingers, still pumping at the base of your shaft and kiss up the underside. 

I look up into your eyes and whisper against the head of your cock - *don't stop*.

I kiss my way down, from the very tip, down your shaft, past your busy fingers to your balls. For a while I suck them into my mouth, my tongue drawing lazy circles over every inch, but then I dip just that little bit lower.

You gasp when you feel my tongue on the skin just past your balls. I pause and kiss my way up your thigh to look you in the eyes again and I whisper the words that began all of this - *trust me*. This time, you nod and I smile at you, nod my head at your fingers and you start your rhythm again.

I kiss back down and you spread your legs for me, welcoming my attention in small gestures and there's nothing more incredible. I make my way down cautiously, gently until I know all of your attention is centered around the tongue circling that tight little hole.

I flick across it and oh, that gasp you make. I lick and lick and lick at it until I can see you relaxing, welcoming the touch of my tongue against you. Your hand working you exactly how you like it, but your control starting to slip and every once in a while your rhythm stutters - becomes faster and faster, more erratic. And then, when you're starting to buck your hips for more of my attention, I press my tongue right against you - swirl it right against that tight little ring of muscle. Your strokes become more desperate now - harder, faster, and you need to feel it, need to feel my tongue inside you. I flick it in and out, working it deeper, but that's not what you need - you need that hot muscle as deep as it can go inside you.

You already know what you have to do - you call my name, beg, plead. It feels too good to stop, too good to remember roles and concepts of power, too good to feel anything but that tongue just pressed against you. And finally when I feel you've had enough, I thrust hard and you come for me, come for me, come for me, come for me, come for me. 

I wait until you still before my mouth covers your cock again to clean you off. My tongue scooping up my prize from your chest, your hips. 

I look up at you, at your closed eyes, lips open in gasps as my skin brushes against yours. You are complete perfection, my love and this is exactly how I will always want you - sated, spent, mine.


End file.
